DeiSaso: Shutup Danna un!
by 10Danna01
Summary: What happens, when a Noisey human Sasori is making to much noise for Deidara's liking?   Yaoi  BoyxBoy  Rated R for man smex, oneshot


[A/N: So this I got inspired after I wrote Human for a month, with Sasori being human I wanted to write another DeiSaso, just random Yaoi but with Uke HUMAN Sasori . So again sorry the paragraphs are short I started to write the story first, the paragraphs are big on my paper… ''' Well hope you enjoy]

~ "Shut up Danna un!" ~

*~ _Deidara's Point of View_ ~*

I walk down the Akatsuki hallway, my fingers combing through my fringe. As I walk down I can pick up on someone yelling, getting louder ask I keep walking forward. I make it into the main room looking around, "Shut the fuck up Hidan!" I hear a certain red head scream, I mentally sigh going to the source of the drama. "Give me Sandame back!" Sasori growled if looks could kill then Hidan would be dead; the look in the red heads eyes was very deadly. "Not until your convert and worship Jashin, you stupid human!" Hidan retorted. 'That's right Danna is in his human form' I recall, walking up behind him. "Hidan give Danna his puppet back un," I say calmly. "I don't need your help brat!" Danna yelled glaring at me and then back to Hidan. 'Okay this is getting really annoying' I thought angrily, "Hidan I swear to god-" Sasori started "Don't disrespect Jashin by saying his name wrong!" Hidan shouted his hands balling up into fists.

Sasori was about to retort, but I slapped my hand over Danna's mouth. Sasori began struggling violently, trying to pry my hand off. He opened his mouth ready to make a muffled noise complaint, but instead my hand mouth's tongue invaded his orifice. Sasori's expression was priceless, eyes wide and blush painting his cheeks. "Calm down Danna un" I purr into his ear, he relaxed against my chest his tongue mingling with my hand. I give Hidan a warning glance making him stare in shock, and start to lead Danna down to the hallway. Danna exhaled through his nose, still battling with my hand moaning lightly. I walk down the hallway, stopping at our shared room opening the door. I pull the red head inside, and spin him around my hand still clamped around his mouth pinning him against the closed door.

"Danna, your being a brat causing so much noise," I purr into his ear licking the outer shell getting a shudder. I pull my hand back and put both my hand on either side of his neck, my mouths nipping as licking the sensitive skin. Sasori was panting, that adorable blush still spread across his cheeks, his eyes hazing over with lust. I pry my hand off his neck and slip the elder's shirt off, staring hungrily at his human form. I trail my hands down his chest, the tongue tasting the flesh. He let out a small moan and I know there no stopping now. Sasori pushed my hands away and pulled my shirt off, and wrapped his arms around my neck. I pull him into a deep teeth crashing kiss, skin on skin I can feel this heating up. My hands roam his petite, small frame, as I bite down his lip. The red head immediately opened his mouth, and moaned when our tongues clashed together. Immediately I dominate over our kiss, my hands nip down his sides making him moan into our wet kiss.

I pull him away from the wall and start to walk us to the bed until his knees hit the edge of it, me falling on top of him. We reposition so his head his now on the pillow with me hovering over him, I grind out clothed arousals against another getting a gasp form the elder below me. I grin at him, running my hands down his bare chest, and slide his pants off fallowed by my own. I kiss down his chest and found a perk nub, I latch onto the nub grinding it between my teeth while pinching and twisting the other one. I bite harder, getting oh-so many delicious moans making my boxers get tight. After enough teasing the red head I keep traveling down licking his navel to excite him, and stop above his waist band. Pulling back, I rid him of his boxer and was met with a semi hard cock. I did not hesitate to take the head in my mouth, but I suck and lick slowly savoring his delicious taste.

"Ah-ah" The redhead panted, clutching the sheets his knuckles turning white. My hand mouths play with his balls while I slowly suck on the head, licking the slit I can taste pre-cum. "Ahnf- Dei-Dara..More," the red head moaned, I roll my eyes and rake my teeth on the bottom vain before deep-throating the throbbing organ. "HA-AH!" Sasori gasped as I started humming around the cock. I keep sucking not bobbing my head, so the heat won't be lost to the cold. I'm … I'm, gonna…" The read head panted harshly trying to catch his breath. I stop deep throating and pull back slowly raking my teeth against his cock, giving him a devious smile. "Deidara!" Sasori screamed as he cummed in my mouth, I swallow the milky substance and lick my lips. I grin at the red head, crawling up to him I was pulled into a desperate kiss which the red head moaned into tasting his own seed in my mouth. I pull back and take my boxers off, freeing my erection form its cotton prison. Pulled back into an aggressive kiss, I rub our bare arousal together both of us moaning.

I ease up on the kiss, and pull back "Spread your legs Danna un" I whisper loud enough for him to hear. As he spread his legs, I pushed them up to his chest and he held them there. I look at the erotic position, then at the tight hole. I lean over to the night stand next to our bed, to find there was no lube in there. I think quickly when I look down at my hand, the tongue poked out. I smirk evilly and put my hand at the red heads tight entrance. "Deidara what are- YOU AH!" Sasori exclaimed as my hands tongue penetrated through the right ring. "Well there was no more lube left so…" I replied casually with a grin, as the muscle squirmed around. The elder started panting, and weakly thrusting against my hand. I watch him content, till another great Idea struck me. Looking down at my other hand I put it next to my occupied one, the tongue darting out and plunged into the wet hole and dulled with the other tongue.

Sasori cried out in ecstasy, the two tongue twisting inside him liking his prostate as they made out with eachother. The red head kept squirming, panting and moaning his cock fully hard. Being aware of my own aching hard on I pull my hand back getting a whine in return, "Don't worry Danna I have something much better, but first be a good boy and give me a suck." I grin pushing my cock in front of his lips as I sit on his chest. Sasori stared at the hard organ, and then fully took it into his mouth. I let out a growl as he swirled his tongue all over my cock, sucking lightly. I groan and start to thrust into his mouth, Sasori gagged a little but kept sucking. I grip the messy, red hair and pull him off and put my cock at his wet entrance. Putting the tip pressed to the quivering hole, Danna squirmed and groaned. "Don't keep my waiting!" Sasori whined tears of frustration formed in his eyes. I grin.

"Remember you said that un," I say teasingly. Before the red head could retort, I slam into his ass with great force sheathing my cock all at once. I groan in pleasure while Sasori cried out in pain, tears rolling down his cheeks. It takes all my will power not to thrust uncontrollably into the tight heat, I lean over and kissed the elders tears away. I kiss down his neck and nibbled on the sensitive skin, while Sasori tried to accumulate to my size. After what seemed like forever, Sasori's breathing evened out and started to squirm. I gently slide out and thrust back in, letting get used to the motion. "Ahnf, Dei faster," the red headed pleaded. Complying I start to thrust harder, the sliding motion turning into pounding. I growl lightly in the back of my throat, changing my angle I gave a really hard thrust. "DEIDARA!" Sasori screamed, arching off the bed. I grin, "My my Danna, I found your prostate." I keep slamming into that spot, not letting the red head recover. I can feel that coil in my stomach getting tighter, so I grab onto my Danna's leaking member. My hand moths tongue wrapped around the throbbing organ, and I started to pump in time with my thrusts. Sasori was tossing his head side to side, his messy, read hair flying around. He gripped the sheets tightly, a long string of never ending moans falling from his lips. I can feel my release coming soon; I keep hitting those bundles of nerves and pumping his cock. Soon enough Sasori arched of the bed with a mangled moan, covering our chest with his seed some getting on his chin. I give one more thrust and release deep inside of him; the muscles tighten around my cock as they milk as much seed as possible.

We were both panting heavily; I gently pull out of him and lay next to him. I play with his hair, and lick the cum that was on his chin off. Once the red head regained his breath, he pulled me into a desperate, passionate kiss. I happily kiss back, pulling the elder closer to me. The kiss stops gently, Danna now resting his head on my chest his eyes closed. He sighed happily "Love you Dei." Sasori mumbles against my skin. I smile, "Love you too Danna," I reply before I start to fall asleep. "Sorry for causing so much noise, but I am getting my puppet back." Sasori said, irritation laced in his voice. "Shut up and go to sleep Danna un." I say closing my eyes. The elder sighed, but complied falling asleep in my arms. I smile and listen to his breathing even out, 'Heh your going to be sore in the morning,' I think to myself before falling asleep as well.e pul


End file.
